Furihata Koki: Road To Success
by chachingmel123
Summary: The Eog needed an escape goat and they chose the inventor Neoxirte. Betrayed by his friends and family not to mention his own race, he was imprisoned and convicted guilt. For the past 400 years he's been imprisoned until a trip to Earth, his jailer dropped his prison and shattered it. Taking the chance he possessed the first body in sight. A basketball player named Koki Furihata.
1. Chapter 1

Furihata Koki: Road to success

Summary: The Eog needed an escape goat and they chose the inventor Neoxirte. Betrayed by his friends and family not to mention his own race, he was imprisoned and convicted guilt. For the past 400 years he's been imprisoned until a trip to Earth, his jailer dropped his prison and shattered it. Taking the chance he possessed the first body in sight. A basketball player named Koki Furihata.

I don't own Kuroko no Basket or even the inspiration, although I don't know what the manga is called.

Enjoy!

For many years, people had, asked the big question..

what if there was intelligent life out there?

Someone people shunned the idea and choose to remain certain that they were alone.

Other's embraced it and even the more crazier people built an occult around the idea of someone possibly higher being.

Some scientists were convinced that the gods in myths were actually aliens themselves.

But nobody had any solid proof that they weren't alone in the universe.

Truth be told, Earth wasn't the only intelligent life in the galaxy, in fact, there were well over a thousand different species and like all species they all had their 'bad eggs' and it was because of these Bad eggs that they all had prison to separate those who would do harm to regular citizen, however, the worst ones didn't stay on their home planet.

No there was no redemption for them.

They were sent somewhere that many pray they would never step foot into.

Blackwater Regional Prison.

This prison were the lowest of the low went, pretty much all the species except humans were locked away there, all the criminals had committed a huge crime against their on race, to be 'straightened out' so that they could one day enter society.

What a lie.

It was really hell.

Their cells were so small that there was hardly enough space to put your legs or felines or tentacle and there was this horrible stench coming from all the cells that couldn't put into words.

Their morning workout exercises were extreme enough that a good portioned died trying to complete them, the officers were sadistic and loved making the prisoners lives even more hellish than it already was with their taunts that really hit home and even more than once they just beat up a prisoner for no apparent reason stating they deserved it for being so evil.

Inside the walls, there was no such thing as justice here.

It was every man for himself.

Everywhere you turned, people were either beating someone up, steal from them or better yet killing a person they simply did not like.

It was madness.

But there was one who was not affected by this madness.

That person was the only innocent person in the whole prison.

Not that anyone would believe him.

His name was Neoxirte, a former inventor for possible one of the tiniest race to exist, the alien just sat there in his cell, his eyes completely blank and look indifferent at the scene of someone sharp claws going through a purple tiger Alien chest and drawing purple blood, with the guards even snickering in the background.

As he sat in his cell, he found his mind wandering to the past.

He remembered the time, were he was an inventor seeking to better people lives and wouldn't bat an eyelash if someone came to him for help.

He had firmly believed the human saying.

Treat others, how you want them to treat yourself.

In his case, this saying was absolutely rubbish, because if this applied, he wouldn't be sat on his ass in a strong holding cell, getting crappy food that made ten-year-old meat taste like heaven.

He had watched helplessly as all the people he believed to be his friends talked against him even the people that came to him for help!

He didn't know even know what he was put on trial for!

That was when he saw the eyes.

Those eyes that were desperate.

Desperate to find something to hate and that something was him.

They didn't care that he had done nothing wrong, they just wanted someone to place the blame on.

He was dragged away and imprisoned before the guards finally told him what he had been convicted of.

Apparently, they found him guilty of killing a whole nation by release poison gas.

Which was nothing more than overlooking common sense, anyone who know him would have said, he was nowhere near that place when the tragedy happened!

He was in his lab, probably warming himself off and shedding his skin.

His own mother visited him in his cell and pretty much disowned him and told him, she was disappointed in him and shit, the woman honestly believed he could kill so many people without mercy.

From that day on, nobody visited him, nobody gave him words of encouragement or told him they would get him out of this hell hole, they all told him, he deserved what he got and that when he died, he wouldn't become one with the universe.

He basically had nothing to live for, the life died in his eyes, he became a shell of his former self.

He didn't react to anything.

He didn't react when the guards came in and started taunting and beat him up or even spit in his food.

He didn't react when other criminals basically kicked the crap out of him for no reason and the guards stood there and did nothing to help.

To them, he soon become an odd convict, he would walk around doing the same thing, day in and day out, even the other criminals began to leave him alone after not having that satisfaction of seeing their victim in pain.

Today, he was going transported to a new prison and to get there, they had to go through the planet Earth, it wasn't new for this sort of thing to happen, once the Eog realised Earth wasn't isolated and a wasteland and there was actual intelligent life on it, they tried to contact the planet but sadly at the time, the age of technology only just started so there was no way, the humans could understand the message.

He found his jail getting picked up, did he mention all the Eog were basically the size of a toe and didn't have a form so they needed a host or a dummy body to get around did tasks that were much more 'solid'?

His jailer was in a black dummy suit and picked his capsule up and he was placed in a sort of bag with the others he had the displeasure of travelling with as they screamed and kicked to be let out.

Of course, their cries fall on death ears and they felt the movement as their Jailer was teleported to Earth, cloaked so the humans would only see just a regular human instead of a giant black mass shaped like a human.

Their Jailer began to move to the next checkpoint when he suddenly stopped and opened the bag to see if everyone was still securely there and there was no risk of falling out.

What happened next was sheer luck.

Some drunk human just happened to bump into him and one of the capsule, more specifically him, slid out having been loosened and he plummeted to the floor.

The capsule smashed when it made contact and Neoxirte was free.

HE WAS FREE!

Before his jailer could recover from the shock, he travelled using the wind and went in search for his new host and he found one.

Furihata Koki was on the phone while walking home from basketball practice, his body sore from the practise and his pride hurt a bit from seeing how big of a gap there was with players like Kagami and the generation of Miracles.

It made him realise that he would never be able to stand one on one on the court with equal abilities, he sometimes wondered if he should just quit the sport since he could never be on a starting player and the Generation of Miracles basically scared the crap out of him, the couch only put him in when both Kagami and Kuroko were out which was almost never.

He was tired of people overlooking him and focusing on just Kagami and Kuroko alone.

He was sure, he wasn't the only one who fought the same way.

He wished for once, he could be completely badass and have the spotlight on him, he wanted the ability to have players like Aomine sweat and be awed by his skills.

"It's really impossible with my weak body isn't it? and my stamina sucks too. I'm short also and players even people shorter than me can easily pass me" Listening off at how it sucked to be born in this kind of body, not that he wasn't grateful for his parents or anything but sometimes he wished he was in a body that had some height to it and didn't look like the wind could knock him over at least he was better than Kuroko in terms of physical ability but the gap wasn't that big and it made him feel depressed, he sighed, all he could do was cheer for the team on the sidelines.

Little did he know, what was about to happen next would change his life forever.

Something stabbed him in the neck.

He felt dizzy and he dropped his phone.

He fainted.

Meanwhile Neoxirte who had landed safely on his new host next slowly dissolving into the body and made his way into the brain, once he was positioned properly, he stretched out his tentacles and used them to connect to the mind, a series of information travelled to him, including the body name and its current status.

 _Great, this body is weak. I won't accepted this!_ Neoxirte thought with distaste, seeing the body strength, it was just pitiful and what he reviewed from the boy memories was that he was shorter than most guy his age, his intelligence was average at best, which in his books was classed as an idiot and properly being around people who seemed to have lost a few brain cells must have influenced him as well and was basically a smiling idiot, but all hope was not lost, this body would have been completely useless if the human didn't exercise on the regular basis so he didn't have to start from scratch. He connected to the arms and legs and took control, the true owner of the body had gone into a slumber, allowing Neoxirte free reign of the body.

Neoxirte got off the ground and took the phone from the floor and pocketed it, he brushed the school bag and the dust from his hair, his facial expression was too serious, it was unlike Furihata and his eyes were too intense and piercing, not at all playful like they usually were and the intelligence in them was overwhelming.

It was time to go home.

And scene!

This is just a story right now, this idea was inspired by a manga about Alien convicts that were imprisoned, transported to earth for an exchange only for their Jailer to trip and break them out, they immediately possess the bodies of nearby girls and 'kill' their jailer who swore revenge. I loved it when Furihata want up against Akashi in the final match so I decided why not turn one of the super weak players into someone super strong? So strong that he basically kicks all the big players ass. If I do decide to do this, I would make Neoxirte act like as a split personality and then come out in one of the games against a big school. There is also one shot I need to finish, it's basically Furihata being the reincarnation of Harry Potter, Death returns his memory back in the final match of the Winter Cup and uses his magic to dominate. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

"What do you mean, he's free!?" An angry alien all but yelled out in rage. "What kind of incompetent morn doesn't watch were he's going and allows such a being to escape!?"

The 'Morn' cowered under his superior glare and whimpered. "But sir, I check the contents every time I go to Earth, how was I supposed to know this would happen?" he pleaded, pitifully.

"Shit!" The Alien hissed. "Let's just hope he hasn't found a host because if he has, then both of us are in trouble. Who knows what kind of havoc such a being could do to this planet and in the body of a human, no less? Let's just hope it's not too late to be able to track him down and grab him before he becomes out of reach. Return to base"

The 'Morn' nodded and he was teleported from behind a tree.

Meanwhile Furihata Koki yawned as he woke up, his mind cleared realising he in bed and not on the road somewhere.

How did he get back home?

Was it all a dream?

Not wanting to dwell on it for too long, he got up and went to shower, he felt good, really good, much better about himself than he had ever done, he felt like he could do anything, as hot water poured over his form and he wrapped a towel around his waist before getting out of the tub, his hand want to touch his wet hair.

Was it him or did his hair get finer?

" **Furihata Kouki we need to talk** "

2: The voice inside my head is a sign of a crazy person.

Furihata jumped higher than he'd ever done before.

 _Where the hell did that voice come from!?_ He thought, getting the strong urge to defend himself from the unknown threat.

"Humans..." The voice said, again sighing.

"WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW KONG FU!" Furihata shouted, lying through his teeth and hoping the stranger didn't know that.

"Really? from your memories I know you've only taken one class in Kong fu" the voice said.

"H-How do you know that?" Furihata stuttered, walking around his room with caution.

"How I know that?" The voice asked.

" **I'm in your mind** "

Furihata fainted.

"Hm, that went much better than I thought"

#15 minutes later#

Furihata was woken up by a electric pulse to the brain, he just had the weirdest dream ever that a voice was talking to him.

" Are you ready to talk now and not faint anymore?" The voice said in amusement and Furihata slowly nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Neoxirte, a former inventor and a Eog." The voice said.

"What's a Eog?" Furihata asked, slowly coming to terms that there was indeed a voice inside his head.

"It's a species which are classed as Aliens to you humans" Neoxirte said, stopping Furihata from fainting again.

"So your an Alien? That's actually kind of cool, what are you doing in my head, Mr Alien?" Furihata asked, adding to the list that showed he had gone mad.

" I was betrayed by my whole race and imprisoned wrongfully, it was just by chance that I could escaped and I latched onto the closest thing I could find which had happened to be you" Neoxirte explained.

"Yep, I've gone crazy! By tomorrow this all would have been a bad dream" Furihata said, getting up and getting dressed for another day of school but was shocked when he suddenly couldn't control his right arm.

No matter what he did it wouldn't move.

Suddenly like clockwork it came alive and slap him.

It slap him three times.

"OW!" Furihata howled, his right arm under control again as he rubbed his sour cheek. "What was that!?"

"That, was to show this isn't a dream" Neoxirte said, "I do believe that feeling pain to you humans is a sign of this being reality and not a hallucinating. There is a reason, the Eog can't jump from host to host, once we latch onto one, we become completely in sync with it, meaning if I die, I'll be taking you with me"

Furihata eyes widened in fear at the thought of dying before he could make something of himself, everything he had ever done made him seem useless and was always overshadowed by talented people, heck even a shadow was better than him, he wasn't even strong enough to support what Kuroko called the 'Light', at that moment he felt weak and pathetic to know a guy who was smaller and physically weaker than him with zero personality was far more useful than him.

Neoxirte flickered through Furihata memories, it really was too pathetic to look at... that's why he started making a few adjustment's, they were small but at least it would provide the human with something solid to build from. "I hope you don't mind but I made a couple of improvement's while you slept"

Furihata snapped out of his thoughts at the word 'improvements' and suddenly looking weary. "What do you mean by improvements?"

"Well nothing big, I just made your hair slightly finer, your ability to observe is slightly higher and your now slightly more focused and your skin is less rough, like I said before, they are small differences and would be unnoticeable to most people" Neoxirte said and before Furihata could open his mouth and interrupt he said. "And no, I will not make you as tall as that red head, sporting human idiot, height like that would be too unnatural and gain unwanted attention but if you still want to, go for it, than I would accelerate your growth rate just enough so it would still be appear natural and as for you looks well I could try making you look more mature but as for intelligence your own your own, I will not help you do a completely one-eighth in personality by enquiring such knowledge, your fine just the way you are"

Furihata pouted but at least he know he was growing now.

"Aren't you going to be late, for this school, human?" Neoxirte said and Furihata looked at the time and bolted down the stairs, he grabbed a piece of toast, said hi to both of his parents who both looked amused before bolting out of the door, set on not being late for school.

"Neox couldn't you have increased my speed as well?" Furihata asked, in a huff, to surrounding people he seemed to be talking to himself.

"It would do you no good, if I did that, your stamina would be shot down, you have to train your body to get used to the tweaks I give you and if not properly trained, you would die from exhaustion" Neoxirte explained, raising an eyebrow at the nickname and said. "By the way, you should really communicate with me in your mind, talking out loud makes it look like you've lost your mind" and Furihata turned his head to find people looking at him strangely and quickly passed through the gates of the school.

He ran inside, ran as fast as he could to the classroom door and just after he opened it, the bell rang and he sighed in relief.

"Mister Kouki, you're lucky you made it in time, please sit down so I can do the register" The teacher said, in a voice full of disapproval while Furihata sheepishly sat down and tried to make himself as small as possible as the whole class was looking at him.

He opened a text book and pretended to read while he had a conversation with Neox, just barely remembering to answer at the sound of his own name, while Neox turned the page to not look suspicious and thanks to the book nobody saw how Furihata eyes were glazed.

"Now class, today were going to be continued on with our English lesson, I want you all to turn to the page we stopped at last time and I will pick someone out at random to read a paragraph" The teacher said, obviously Kuroko would never get picked due to the fact that the teachers and most of the class, completely forgot Kuroko even existed.

Furihata took his English textbook out and prayed it wasn't going to be him reading today, his English sucked and it was common knowledge, he tried to make himself appear as invisible as possible before he had an idea.

 _Hey, Neox. you can read this text, right?_ Furihata said, in his mind.

 _Yes and no, human._ Neox replied, reading his mind. _I'm supposed to keep a low profile, it would attracted attention if your suddenly do even a decent job in English. The difference would be too huge especially when I took over your body earlier and compared myself to a photo of you, there is massive difference especially in the eyes. Nobody can miss it._

 _Then make sure the book is covering my face_ Furihata said, not willing to give up, he refused to be humiliated again.

 _I think your instruct would want to see your face in case you are somehow cheating._ Neox fought back _I will not be what you humans call a 'cheat sheet'. You will have to take the hard route, I will not have an idiot host however I will be willing to tutor you on the subject._

Furihata groaned, not realising he had done it out loud and immediately got the teacher's attention and swarmed him like a hawk.

"Mr Kouki, please read the next line" The teacher said and Furihata flinched, he had been so engrossed with the alien that he hadn't been paying attention to where they were at.

The teacher had caught him off guard and the class know it, they were just waiting for the humiliation to start.

"Mr Kouki, is something wrong?" The man said, with eyes that were looking down on him.

"N-No, sir" Furihata quickly stood up and eyes darted in hope that he wouldn't start reading the wrong section.

 _Section c, line two, the start of a greeting in English, first word._ a voice said, in his head and he would have cried in happiness thanks to the alien, it seemed one of them was paying attention.

" _H-How was your day? I'm fine thank you_ " Furihata said, much to the teacher and everyone else surprise, the English was horrible but the fact that he managed to guess where they were correctly was astonishing.

"T-Thank you Mr Kouki, Mr Taiga next line" The teacher said, hiding his bad mood, his daily entertainment had been ruined, of course he would never say it out loud while the tall red head teen quickly hid his food once he notice the instructors eyes on him and got rid of all the evidence on his clothes and table like an expert and got up to read the next line.

Furihata sat down with sigh of relief, he had dodged the situation and he was thanking Neox over and over again for saving his ass.

 _Thanks Neox._ Furihata said in his head, maybe having Neox inside his head was actually a blessing instead of a curse?

 _Don't mention it but do pay attention more, School is for learning even if there is a limit. We can talk when it comes this 'basketball practise'._ Neox said and Furihata took the advice and really started to pay attention to what was happening around him.

 _It's best not to talk to me in school hours, there is a bigger chance that someone would notice your spacing out more than once._

Furihata turned his full attention to the day and went about his business as normal, enduring the mock ridicule and being his usual cowardly self especially making contact with tall people who made him feel like an ant, it was a good thing that the one's at school weren't really all that bright because a tall person with intelligence to match was like facing the devil himself when it came to people of his height.

But finally school was over and he could come to basket practise knowing he would be training with the substitutes who could only hope to get onto the official court if the main players where out or injured. It was a sad life knowing that if they faced a school that was above the normal then the most they could do was support the rest.

The whole team was pretty much down in the dumps after the crushing defeat they were given in the last three matches of the preliminaries and Seirin wasn't doing so good after such a big shock of how far there current capabilities got them, the team that really hit home was Too, that team was a monster before their ace even stepped onto the field.

Aomine Daiki was so overpowering and his ability that let him shoot from any angle made their most talented player look like a child, they fell into a pit of disappear when the gap just kept on increasing there was simply no way for them to catch up even while using their frightening spirit.

It really opened everyone eyes to the true terror of the Generation of miracles and both Kuroko and Kagami were in a hard place right now.

They had just cleared their first hurdle in the Winter Cup and know, they all felt fear for the day, they would go up against a member of the generation of Miracles again.

He highly doubted he would even make his debut in the basketball world.

 _WOULD YOU STOP THINKING SO LOUDLY!_ Neox shouted, Furihata inner voice was like a boom box in here and Furihata wince having forgotten about his tenant since he was so used to be being alone with his thoughts.

 _Sorry.._ Furihata replied back, getting ready to run around the court with the other subs and take part in a small mini game.

 _And stop feeling sorry for yourself! Your time will come to shine_ Neox said, wondering why he just had to pick the one who was most likely to run and hide when trouble comes around but he was slightly impressed by his host gusts, despite being scared he still stood his ground.

Furihata kept on running, he didn't see the basketball come his way and before anyone could shout a warning to him, it was already too late.

Neox having been on alert, took control of Furihata legs and stepped back, just barely missing the ball and twirled around and kept on running once the danger was clear, the move took a lot of Furihata and he collapsed not a second later.

Everyone expression turned from surprise too 'As expected of Furihata', it must be fluke.

 _This is just sad._ Neox thought, seeing the extent of how physically weak his host really was as darkness took his vision.

He was going to have a long chat with his host when he wakes up.

#2 hours later#

Riko Aida was surprised when Furihata eyes suddenly snapped open and she jumped back in shock before she quickly composed herself.

"I-I'm sorry I did mean to scare you" Furihata said, happy that the manager hadn't had a heart attack.

"Geez, who said, I was scared" Riko said, trying to save face. "You've been out for an hours, the rest of the team have already gone home" the message was clear 'go home'.

Furihata sweat dropped, he was clearly unwanted here, "Sure, Coach." he said, getting up slowly from the bed and getting his stuff and left.

The next morning all the members of Seirin found a note on the changing room door.

 _I'm going on a Journey._

 _Please don't look for me._

 _I'll be back before the semi finals._

 _Signed Furihata Kouki._

Riko smiled.

She burned it.

The rest of Seirin took a step back in fear.

And scene!

Next chapter, Furihata goes through the training from hell, what does Neox have in store for him! What challenges will he face? and how will Furihata grow as a person? Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Enjoy!

As expected Furihata was nowhere to be seen the next day and Riko swore the day, he showed his face, she would knock some sense into the player, how dare you go off on a trip without telling her about it! even though Furihata may not a starter, he's was still a valuable player and all players were her responsibility.

Meanwhile Furihata, who was a thousand miles away, shuddered for some reason he felt like he shouldn't return home anytime soon, he had informed his parents that he would be going on a trip of some sorts to become a man or whatever, that excuse was good enough another for both of them, who were practically shedding tears of joy, much to his confusion.

He had packed what Neox told him to pack which were a couple of clothes, some shampoo, a couple of boxes of matches, good shoes for hiking, a rain coat and several pair of underwear not to mention food that would last him for a day before he set out with his head held high, going in the opposite direction of school and having no idea where he was going but he trusted Neox anyway, they got on three bus rides, far away from the city to the wild life, where Neox showed him how to keep his food safe and from the animals and two hours later, he was fine.

 _Neox, what are we doing here?_ Furihata asked, in his mind, seeing the massive rock right in front of him, it was more than six times his size.

 _Start climbing._ came the Alien replay and Furihata did a double take, convinced he heard wrong but didn't ask any questions and started to climb with his bare hands and Neox was silently impressed at the lack of questions from his host as he kept an eye on the body condition with a critical eye, already there was some danger to the finger tips but what is training without some pain to go along with it?

Furihata sweated as he began to climb higher and was losing strength fast in his muscles, it wouldn't do to slack off now when the team needed him!

Well, he needed to show the team he wasn't useless and will become strong enough to go up against a Miracle.

Fuelled by that determination, he placed his foot one step higher, only to realise there was nothing there!

He slipped and fall, promptly landing on his ass when it came in contact with the hard forest floor.

There was a crack.

He screamed.

3: Madness

 _Walk it off._ Neox said, seeing the damage could easily be repaired while Furihata shorts were covered in nothing but leaves and mud, how Furihata wished he could have a shower right now but he ignored his city needs and rubbed his stinging hands together, blow on them before giving the rock another try.

 _Neox._ Furihata said in his mind as he began to climb again.

 _Yes?_ the entity in his mind said.

 _You don't mind me ask but how does this help me with training for basket ball?_ Furihata asked, afraid the alien wouldn't answer him.

 _If you must know, It's training your feet, your footwork needs to be more precise. Even if you absolutely terrible at ball handing, at least you have some hope of being a defender_ Neox said, that and Furihata would be learning how to live like an animal to help battle beast players.

Furihata slipped again and fall on his arse, but he kept on getting up and trying again and Neox was amazed by his determination, at first he thought Furihata was just all bark and no bite but it looks like he had the drive to want to change himself now that he know it was actually possible to do so, Neox watched through Furihata eyes as he continued climbing the rock no matter how bad he was hurt, he kept on getting up.

It was strange feeling his host strong emotions, his own races emotions were much more diluted, they choose knowledge over showing strong emotions, they could show it but something big had to trigger it like 'finding' out your offspring killed a whole nation while you were having tea with your friends.

Feeling such strong emotions was completely foreign to him and he couldn't understand them at all and why they were so strong? It seemed he had to observe his host more closely.

 _Okay, Furihata take a rest._ Neox said, but Furihata got back up again.

 _No, I'm going to get to the top!_ Furihata thought with determination, _You can scold me later but I will get to the top._

Neox was silent, contempting on the pro's and con's of not letting the body rest and decided to screw it with the con's. _Okay, but I won't fix your body afterwards._

# 5 hours later#

Furihata felt incredibly good.

He had finally reached the top!

He could no longer feel his hands and his back was all bruised from the falling constantly not to mention the small cuts on both of his arms and legs as he collapsed on top of the rock and descended into dream land, knowing he had reached his goal.

Neox immediately want to work on damage control in the muscle area and not to mention the fingers themselves, or though, he decided to clear the scars enough so it would be faint and not stand out because the scars make you stronger and with how his hosts muscles were given way, he could make them stronger and reduce the time needed for recovery, little by little every time Furihata fell.

#2 hours later#

Furihata woke up by having his head dunked underwater, literally.

Neo had taken control of his body and walked to a nearby river, once he was in the middle of the river, he released his control and the body flopped into the freezing, ice cold water and Furihata was forcefully brought back from consciousness, only to feel ice, cold freezing water wash over him.

It was certainly an experience he wished to never experience again for the sake of sanity.

His first thought was to get out of the river as quickly as possible but found he couldn't move his feet!

 _The next part of you training will be endurance_ Neox explained. _You will extract a fish from this river, using your hands alone. I will not allow you to leave until you have caught one or you pass out from the Cold._

A semi-normal wave of water washed over Furihata legs and he shivered but was determined despite his whole being telling him to find a way to convince Neox to release his legs so that he could get out and try to keep his self warm.

It was too bad, the water was cloudy enough so you could barely see the fish themselves and even then, he didn't know how his eyes could help him since the light hitting the fish was giving him an image that was off and if he were to lash out, he would missing it completely but he was determined to catch one and soon his hands were lashing out like crazy trying to capture a fish.

The fish seemed to be mocking him, as they lazily went around his hand that had failed to catch them.

But Furihata Koki was someone who always had a level head and rarely got mad, having experienced worse taunting than this so this didn't even irk him in the slightest.

Huh?

He could no longer feel his hands anymore and why was the sky spinning?

Furihata began to wobble before he had finally reached his limit in such brutal conditions and collapsed, Neox took over immediately and got out of the water and decided to feed his host since the boy apparently needed to eat to survive.

He walked to the tree where the food was hung and found a sharp rock and cut the rope and saw the backpack come crashing down and he caught it, he sat down and opened the bag, he got out the food that were full of protein and bursting with energy to help his host, as he slapped himself in the face to wake Furihata up.

"OW!" Furihata, why did Neox keep slapping him!?

 _Eat._ Neox said and Furihata looked down to find food, sweet food right in front of him and he grabbed a slice of bread like his life depended on it, only one day and the slice of bread felt so good in his mouth.

 _Slow down, Your neck isn't wide enough to process so much food at once. I do not want to die because of your hunger._ Neox said, in mild amusement as Furihata slowed down his pace for fear of killing them both.

Furihata reached out for an apple but froze when he touched something that wasn't an apple.

For one thing, it had claws and hair.

He looked up slowly to come face to face with a very hairy animalistic face which was growling at him.

It was a bear.

And it didn't seem to be interested in the fruit anyone more.

It let out a loud growl.

Furihata got ready to bolt, but his feet were glued in place much to his horror as the bear came closer. _N-NEOX?!_

 _The third session, you will defeat this bear_ Neox said, with no regard that Furihata was small even among average sized males and imagine how he must have looked to a bear of all things and now Neox wanted him to fight, an animal that had grown man running in fear!?

This was madness!

 _Use this_ Neox said and Furihata suddenly became aware of a wooden spike in his hand, he had no time to be surprised because the Bear rushed towards him, it's claws out, ready to tear the basketball player limb from limb.

Furihata body instantly did what it had done, ever since he was born, it shook in fear but his eyes had determination in them, he just barely managed to dodge the blow, his T-shirt had not escaped unharmed and had been ripped apart by claws that just missed his skin.

The bear was surprised that he dodged before grounding to a screeching halt and turning around and bolting to Furihata who allowed himself to show a hint of fear but excitement.

After all, he could claim that he went one on one with a bear and won if he survived.

He ran straight at the bear, Neox didn't shout for him to stop like other's would, Furihata could just feel the alien watching with curiosity, as if observing what was going and trying to find a way to use it to his advantage.

The mind of an inventor.

Furihata would have sighed if he wasn't currently fighting for his life.

The bear left paw instantly want for his head but, Furihata eyes had slowly began to adjust with high levels of speed, thanks to having to catch the fishes and his body was more prepared to block the attack.

The bear growled in frustration and this time his head want straight for Furihata own, Furihata quickly moved out of the way, his arm wasn't so lucky though because it was caught in between the bear teeth!

Furihata felt immense pain and screamed, but he wasn't going to stand there and die like an idiot, he wanted to live!

He clenched the wood stake in his other arm and began bashing the bear own skull with it.

The bear grunted in pain but refused to let go, Furihata continued hitting it's skull with everything he had.

If he was going to die because of rabies or some diseases the bear carried, he was going to take it with it!

The bear must have sense that it would truly die if it didn't let go and quickly released it, but Furihata kept on hitting it, he didn't stop, he was bashing by pure instinct as the Bear skull finally gave way and there was a sickening crack when Furihata next hit made contact.

The bear swayed before it's eyes rolled back and its form fell to signal it's death and with that, Furihata passed out due to blood lost.

Neox reviewed what just happened, he had made sure the virus that the Bear had in his Silvia never reached the brain, sure Furihata would be feeling as if he was ready to die, for the next couple of days, but he would be fine.

By all rights, normal people would have frozen up in that situation and be eaten by the bear but Furihata determination grew stronger to the point he was still fighting when he was unconscious and that's what allowed him to win.

 _Interesting..._

 _Furihata Koki was an interesting host, indeed._

And scene!

I hoped you like this, I didn't mean to put the bear scene in the third chapter, I hoped sixth or fifth but oh, well. Next chapter, Furihata is pretty much sick for a while an nothing he eats will stay down, Neox takes this time, to do some modifications to his host body as well, making Furihata go through observation training and learning to use both hands. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Enjoy!

It had been a week since he began his training and ever since he was bitten by that bear, when he wasn't training, he was busy vomiting whatever he had eaten that day while Neox had become mysteriously quite throughout the week, Furihata got the feeling, Neox was doing something which required his full attention.

He was right because one day, he want to bed with both arms in tact but when he woke up, his right arm was missing and standing above him was none other than.

Aomine Daiki.

"Master, you're a wake"

Furihata stared.

Ch 4: The shape-shifting arm.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Aomine Daiki said, noticing Furihata had been staring at him for a full ten minutes without saying anything.

Furihata was more than a little stunned, for one, Aomine Daiki was here and he was calling him Master!

 _This is not Aomine Daiki_ A voice said in his mind, startling him, it had been so long since he heard Neox voice that he almost broke down crying.

 _What do you mean this isn't Aomine-san?_ Furihata said, inside his mind looking at the basketball player, no matter how you look at it, it was Aomine Daiki.

 _Do you know when that bear took a chunk out of your right arm?_ Neox began. _Since some of your cells and nerves were bitten off, you arm is no longer attached properly to your brain so I wondered if I can use the seemly useless arm to help you train and this is the fruit of my labour._

Furihata eyes were round, the player in front of him was really his arm! He couldn't believe it! well at least that explained why his right arm was currently missing.

 _Today, we are going to start on your left arm training. From your memories, I chose the player who would be the best suited for the job._ Neox said, with a hint of what Furihata thought was pride. _Everything you see before you is based off the real Aomine Daiki from your memories, which was quiet informative by the way. Of course, there are some slight differences._

 _Like how he's calling me Master?_ Furihata said, finding it extremely weird, that anyone was calling him such a title, let alone a clone of the player who had devastated Seirin to the brink of even splitting up.

 _Well, it's to be expected. No matter how much he is like the original, when it comes down it. He's is just an arm. Your arm and it recognises it's owner._ Neox said. _Oh and before. I forget, your new training body has yet to have a name. I left the honours to you._

Furihata eyes unglazed to see 'Aomine' seemly waiting patiently for him to finish.

"Master, have you done talking to Master Neox?" The clone said and Furihata eyes went wide before he realised it was only natural for his own arm to know about the invader.

"Y-Yes" Furihata stuttered, this was too weird! The horrified and shocked faces of the generation of miracles flashed through his eyes if they were to ever find out about the clone, Neox tried to calm him down. "Do you have a name?" he asked, knowing it was stupid to ask.

"I've not got one yet, Master," The clone said, rubbing the back of his head just like Aomine. "You can pick a name, a name is just a name after all. I'm fine with 'You'"

"Don't say that!" Furihata interrupted, a name was a person very own identity until he realised he was talking to his own arm and flushed, feeling stupid as the clone looked at him with a surprise expression. "I mean, I'll give you a proper name, how about Aomi-tu?" he wasn't all the great with naming things and 'Aomi-tu' burst out laughing.

"Master, that's such a weird name!" Aomi-tu burst out laughing. "Couldn't you have come up with something more creative?" while Furihata flushed.

That's when Furihata noticed, Aomi-tu wasn't wearing anything.

He immediately went to his bag and pulled out a regular Tank top, shorts and shoes and underwear.

Furihata could have swore, he never put them in there but here they were, inside the bag like they've always been there.

"Put this on, please," Furihata said and Aomi-tu frowned, they both could tell that the clothes would be tight and restrict his movements.

 _Hold on._ Neox said, pulsing some power into Furihata finger tips and before their very eyes, the clothes and shoes began to grow to an acceptable size.

 _HOW!?_ Furihata thought.

 _Enlarging things is, as easy as breathing for the Eog._ Neox said.

"Here," Furihata said, handing it to Aomi-tu, who accepted it without any complaint and put the clothes on, finding they fit.

Ten minutes later, Aomi-tu was fully clothed and bouncing an orange basketball in his left hand. "Master, let's start the training," He said before he smiled sinisterly. "But don't think you can ever win against me. The only one who can win against me is myself"

 _AOMINE DAIKI!_ That sentence practically screamed the original and Furihata was starting to sweat. looking at his one remaining arm and wondered how the hell he was supposed to use it to get the ball of the person who was the copy of Aomine Daiki.

The phantom pain had already began to rise but he wasn't going to give up, he would master his left arm.

Aomi-tu seeing the eyes of his master smiled. "That's more like it Master, come at me! and I will crush you!"

# 3 hours later#

 _Dam it, even my own arm is a monster!_ Furihata thought as he felt the familiar sensation of throwing up while Aomi-tu had a smug look on his face.

"Come on, Master. Don't tell me, you've given up already?" Aomine taunted, spinning the ball around lazily.

Furihata gulped down the vomit and got back up, despite his body protests, Aomine physic was truly amazing and Furihata own body seemed to have reached its limit at just 30 minutes, but it also filled him with excitement, that to think he could go against one of the top players over and over again, without any limit and with nothing to lose.

It was the ideal training programme that many would kill to be in his position to be in.

 _You know, the more damage your body. The more I can make modifications._ Neox said, just letting Furihata know that he never does anything half full. _Oh and for future note, I forbid you from taking a look at yourself, not until I'm done._

 _But what about washing my face or bathing?_ Furihata asked, the suspense was killing him, it would be good if he could stand at average height or maybe Kagami height.

 _Close your eyes, while doing it._ Neox said and Furihata inwardly pouted.

"Let's go again!" Furihata said, despite his body shaking from fear causing Aomi-tu to look at him in what could only be described as respect.

His master was scared but he wasn't willing to run away like so many other's would have done in this situation.

"Time for round two" Aomi-tu said as Furihata ran wobbly towards him with just one arm.

At that moment, Aomi-tu was proud to be part of such a strong willed individual.

Of course, he would never say that out loud.

# 4 hours later#

Furihata body wouldn't move no matter how hard he tried and he didn't want to try, he got the feeling that if he took another step, he would cough up blood.

His leg's finally gave way and he fell face flat on the floor, he let out a groan, for the first time, he wonder if he had gotten stronger, it didn't seem like he was improving at all.

 _Hey, Neox. Have I improved?_ Furihata asked while Aomi-tu decided to take a break and want out hunting for anything editable for Furihata to eat while Aomi-tu couldn't eat since he was just an arm even if he had a mouth.

 _No, your even worse than you were before._ Neox lied smoothly, it wouldn't do for Furihata to become big headed and slack of training. Despite the lack of visible results, Furihata had improved greatly since the training began, his endurance had risen to a level that would make anyone envious not to mention, the muscles Furihata had gained thanks to the rock climbing and reflects training was amazing and add that to the left arm training he was doing, the kid would no doubt be a huge contribute to Seirin instead of a burden.

A dark cloud formed over Furihata head at the revelation that he wasn't improving, he just needed to work harder.

"Master, I'm back" a familiar voice said and Furihata turned to find a deer over a blooded Aomi-tu, who didn't look at all disturbed by the fact he was covered in blood, in fact Furihata bet Aomi-to didn't know why it even should disturb him.

It just reconfirmed what Furihata already know.

Aomi-to wasn't human.

Well full, anyway.

"I'll set up the fire," Aomi-tu said, smiling and chopping the deer head off, clean without any remorse and putting it into a make shift pot before lighting a fire.

Furihata felt sick.

He had seen too much blood for one day.

# 30 minutes later#

Furihata felt uncomfortable as he chewed the deer meat.

Aomi-tu was staring at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Furihata asked, unable to ignore the stare any longer.

"Is it good?" Aomi-tu asked.

"Huh?" Furihata said, blinking.

"Master, what's it like eating?" Aomi-tu asked and Furihata realised eating must be a completely foreign concept to such a being like Aomi-tu.

"Well, here," Furihata said, taking a part of the meat, the flames light up his face and he offered it up to Aomi-tu who looked shocked and hesitated but a nudge from Furihata was all it took for him to take it.

Aomi-tu took a sniff before taking a bite.

He instantly regretted it.

He rushed behind the bushes and throw up.

 _I didn't think it was that bad._ Furihata thought, hearing the unmistakable sounds of throwing up, a moment later, Aomi-tu came into view, looking paler.

"Do you want water?" Furihata asked, holding a bottle of water he got from the lake, Aomi-tu took it warily before taking a sip.

He immediately dropped the bottle and ran to the same spot behind the bushes and puked the contents out.

 _Deer, I understand but water!?_ Furihata thought.

 _It's because his stomach can't handle it._ Neox said. _I collected enough samples from your own stomach so the acids in your stomach, remain at an okay PH, level. But because of the lack of material needed to make a real stomach, I could only do what you humans call a cheap 'Knock off' of the original. This is the same case for the taste buds. No matter what he taste's, it would never taste good to him and his stomach can never digest it properly, it will immediately reject it but don't worry, he doesn't need food to survive anyway._

Furihata felt sorry for Aomi-tu, he didn't even want to imagine, not being able to taste and enjoy his favourite cake and deserts, only to throw them up a couple of seconds later. He would literal die if that happened to him.

Aomi-tu came back, the aftermath of puke was dripped from his chin and he wiped it with his hands. "Sorry, about the water" he picked up the bottle and handed it to Furihata who took it slowly, he carefully avoided the top that was now covered in puke and know he would have to burn the bottle later.

"It's not a problem," Furihata said, placing the bottle next to him. "Neox, told me, you wouldn't be able to eat anyway," it was nice to have someone else to talk about Neox even if it was his own arm.

"Well, that suck's," Aomi-tu said, looking at the half eaten meat in envy, knowing he would never be able to enjoy food like normal people would. "Well, I better turn in for the night," he said and before Furihata very eyes, Aomi-tu lost his form and shifted until to what could only be described as a huge blob of skin and that blob was coming towards him.

Furihata unconsciously took a step back before he was reassured by Neox that the blob wasn't going to hurt him and before his very eyes, the blob went straight for where his right arm should have been and Furihata felt a warm sensation spread through him.

The blob morphed back into his right arm.

Furihata looked at his newly formed arm and exclaimed.

"SO COOL!"

And scene!

I hope you liked this chapter, the whole shape shifting arm just came to me while writing, I thought it would make an interesting development and yes, I do plan on Aomi-to running around the city and yes he will run into the general of miracles and Seirin but it won't be for chapter's to come. Next chapter, Furihata finally finishes his training just in time for the semi-finals, how will Seirin react to the new Furihata? Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Finally this chapter is out.

Update:14/04/2016

Enjoy!

Riko Aida chewed her bottom lip.

The match between Tōō vs Seirin was proving to be a lot more difficult than she had thought.

She couldn't describe what she was seeing with mere words, the previous match with Tōō had almost destroyed the team as a whole but not only that, it had kicked them when they were down.

 **Aomine Daiki was truly a monster.**

He was such a monster that the tragedy would have repeated again if it wasn't for the fact that one of her own players had shown that he too could be a monster.

Kagami Taiga was currently going toe to toe with the monster, Aomine Daiki and they were both in the zone.

The whole match depended on just two players, everyone else was practically useless against either one of them.

Was it right to dump all their hopes on Kagami, hoping he would pull through for them? she couldn't help but wonder.

She turned to look at Kuroko on the bench and wondered how useful he would be on the court even if his time wasn't up.

She had no choice but to pray and-

"You guys seemed to be having fun" A voice said from beside Riko whose heart had stopped momently.

Everyone froze and turned to see a male that stood roughly around 185 cm, he had long brown hair with the back tied back while the front was a mess giving him a noble but animalistic look. But what really draw everyone attention was the Seirin uniform that the young man wore, dawning underneath the Seirin signature jacket along with an old beat up bag that looked like it had seen better days.

 _Who?!_ Everyone thought including Seirin.

"Everyone, I'm back" The stranger said, smiling.

Ch 5: The new Furihata.

Nobody said anything as they all stared at the new arrival, like he had grown two heads

"Excuse…me" Kuroko said, breaking the silence on the bench. "Who are you?"

The stranger paused and laughed. "Good one Kuroko" before he noticed everyone was looking at him like he was a stranger and he realised with a sweat drop that Kuroko was serious.

"Come on, guys. I haven't changed that much, right? It's me" The mysterious guy said and those in Seirin eyes widened at the familiar tone in his voice.

"F-Furihata?" Riko asked, turning to the guy and looking closely at the guy face to find that it was indeed very familiar to her. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah" Furihata said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

All Seirin player and those on the bench, eyes were as wide as saucers and a lot of them struggled to fight back heart attacks.

"Furihata!? What the hell happened to you!?" Koichi Kawahara yelled, disbelief clear in his voice, while the rest gave similar looks of disbelief and shock.

How was this the same short and timid player that they all know almost a month ago!?

Gone was the scrawny short teen in his place was a boy that didn't look nowhere near as thin or short.

They all could help but wonder what the hell had he been doing for one month.

Tōō academy and the audience were looking absolutely confused at who 'Furihata Koike' was.

"So coach, can I go in?" Furihata asked, he wasn't exactly successful in hiding his fear of going on the court but he was eager to see how he would do against the real Aomine Daiki.

"Furihata…" Riko said, walking up to him with a smile.

"Yes, coach?" Furihata said, unaware of what was to come.

Riko foot went straight for his jewels.

All males immediately went to protect their family jewels as the foot made contact with it's target.

Furihata let out a horror filled yell that spoke of unimaginable pain, as he was forced to drop to the floor and rolled around trying to recover from the unexpected and cheap attack.

"FURIHATA, YOU ASS!" Riko yelled. "HOW DARE YOU DISSAPPEAR ONE DAY AND ONLY LEAVE A NOTE!" glaring daggers at her downed player.

"…Coach, I know I screwed up and you made that clear" Furihata said, the pain had subsided. "But can we not do this now?" he asked.

Riko turned to see, everyone was looking at them, making them the centre of attention and she hid her embarrassment well.

"MITOBE SWITCH WITH FURIHATA!" She yelled, as all the Seirin player looked at her in surprised.

Riko herself looked just as shocked, when she realised what she just said in the spur of the moment.

To everyone who thought they know, Furihata.

They them it didn't matter even if Furihata grow taller and got a new look, in everyone mind, Furihata was still that weak player that was just barely average and the Generation of Miracles would have no problem walking all over him.

In their minds, Furihata would not only get crushed on the court but he would actually be a hindrance to them no matter how much he trained in the past month.

Of course, this would normally be true if a certain alien hadn't overseen Furihata training personally.

But it was too late to take the announcement back, Mitobe had already getting off the court and Furihata had taken off his jacket to reveal his Seirin uniform underneath and all of the Seirin couldn't help but notice that his once skinny arms were now filled with lean muscle.

Furihata presence as a whole seemed bigger and more confident than he did a month ago.

 _Don't overdo it._ Furihata heard a voice in his mind say, knowing it was Neox as all eyes were on him, Aomine Daiki eyes followed him as if he was a shark watching his pray, trying to decide how to play with his meal before finally putting it out of its misery.

Furihata slowly got into Mitobe old position as many in the crowd began to wonder how this new player would affect the match from here on out.

Furihata felt his right arm tingle as soon as he passed Aomine Daiki, it must have recognised the original.

 _Furihata…Koike._ Momoi thought, looking at her list of Seirin players and seeing that there was indeed no mention of such a player in her data base, she didn't even think he had ever been in a officially match before, meaning Furihata was a complete unknown player to her, a fact that did not sit well with her.

Unknown Players were usually the most dangerous ones.

The whistle blew to signal the start of the game.

Tōō was on the offense again and everyone on Seirin could tell that the team's captain, Imayoshi, had formed a plan.

Imayoshi had gotten the ball and giving the illusion of taking a shot when he was really passing the ball to Wakamatsu, who gave no illusion and actually took a shot at the basket, the ball landed neatly in the basket, making Tōō as a whole, ahead of Seirin by several points.

Imayoshi was immediately guarding Furihata.

"Huh?" Everyone said even Furihata.

Why would the captain of Tōō mark someone like Furihata?

Furihata began to shiver, his natural born reflexes kicked in and everything in his body told him that this guy was dangerous and he should quit while he was ahead.

Furihata unconsciously started shaking in fear and Neox just had to sigh.

Old habits die hard it seemed.

 _This guys is shaking._ Imayoshi and everyone who didn't know Furihata thought in disbelief, automatically classing him as weakling.

Riko prayed that Furihata wasn't completely useless on the court and could actually be useful.

Furihata despite his body telling him to walk off the court, that it wasn't too late to turn back now, tried to shake Imayoshi off with shaky legs but the captain of Tōō was persistent, his movement were sluggish at first but they began to steady speed up along with his confidence.

Riko and the rest of Seirin couldn't help but notice with shock how fast Furihata was becoming with his feet and his footwork as a whole, had greatly improved to the point that Imayoshi looked to be even struggling to keep up.

 _Fast!_ Imayoshi thought..

Furihata in a quick movement that left all of Seirin gapping, shook off Imayoshi.

 _WHAT!_ Everyone thought, their vision of Furihata was slowly being shattered.

Furihata ran automatically to where the ball was.

It was in Aomine Daiki hands.

Aomine actually waited for Furihata to catch up after shaking off Kagami, welcoming the new challenged.

Furihata immediately regretted his decision when he came face to face with the much taller player because an Aomine Daiki, who was in the zone was no joke, the pressure was crushing on his lungs and only the presence of Neox stopped his body from going complete into shock.

This was nothing like facing, Aomi-tu.

Furihata know that Aomi-tu was just an inferior copy to the original but he didn't think the difference would be this huge.

 _Interesting. I didn't know that humans as a species could achieve such a level to actually produce lighting and overcome this fiscal limitations._ Neox mussed, already analysing the state that Aomine Daiki was in with a gleam, he wished he had his notebooks with him so that he had something to write down his amazing discovery.

Perhaps Humans were a more interesting species than everyone was lead to believe?

Furihata couldn't stop the sweat drop as Neox attempted to analyse the player in front of him and kept calling Aomine, a 'wonderful test subject', brain storm different experiments he wanted to conduct to conduct on the player.

Luckily Aomine had no idea of the frightening thoughts that were being made about him and only saw Furihata fear stricken eyes.

He lunged forward.

Furihata right arm reacted and before everyone very eyes, Furihata arm acted just like Aomine own and smacked the ball out of the shocked player's hands.

Everyone was on their feet and Seirin was too shocked to move.

 _Run, while your still have a chance!_ Neox said.

Furihata began running with the ball, his training with Aomi-tu aiding him well and it showed in his movements as he continued to breath in and out slowly making sure he reserved his stamina.

Furihata was half way across the court before people started to move again.

"STOP HIM!" The coach of Tōō shouted.

"Furihata, pass!" Kagami yelled.

Furihata changed form his right to his left hand and passed the ball to Kagami, showing that he was now capable enough to use his left hand to make passes.

Kagami opinion of Furihata and many others were slowly raising as the player ran alongside Kagami ready to back him up.

"The guy's not bad" Someone said.

"I didn't know Seirin had a player like that" Another person said from the crowd. "Where has he been hiding up till now?"

"I think, he's kind of hot" One girl said in the crowd, getting several looks from the males around her.

Furihata tripped over his own two feet and fell face first into the wax floor.

Everyone was silent.

Furihata got back up again and began running like nothing happened.

Some of the crowd sweat dropped, beginning to rethink their earlier statements of the player.

"Kagami, pass" Furihata said, with blood trickling from his forehead.

"LIKE HELL, I WILL! YOUR HEAD IS BLEEDING!" Kagami yelled.

"Huh?" Furihata said.

Kagami was in front of the basket and throw the ball into the net, signally three points to Seirin while Furihata wiped his forehead to find that there was indeed blood on his hand.

Furihata wanted to faint from seeing his own blood but a shock to the brain from Neox gave him enough motivation to stay awake.

Furihata could feel Aomine glare when he began to go back to his position and a very heated stare from a certain red haired captain who was starting to get a little too interested in him to be healthy.

Riko let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

Furihata had actually come back, useful!

It almost made up for the fact, he had practically abandoned the team in their hour of weakness.

Almost.

"Good work, Furihata! I know, you were a hard worker" Teppei Kiyoshi said patting Furihata head while Furihata struggled to remember who this person was.

"Thanks, Teppei-sampai" Furihata said, while Neox seemed to be a little too interest in the texture of Teppei hands to be health.

The whistle blow and both Kagami and Aomine took to the sky for the battle of who would get the ball first.

Aomine got the ball first and wasted no time in running with the ball before Kagami could even move.

"HE'S COMING! DEFENCE!" Teppei shouted, Aomine was still in the zone and even a normal Aomine was hard to stop.

Izuki was the first to challenge him and Aomine passed Izuki easily in a quick succession and jumped before anyone even realised what was happening.

The ball was sent flying through the air and Seirin know they had to do something quick to stop the ball from it landed into the net.

The ball was too high for anyone to reach and Kagami wouldn't be able to make it.

All hope seemed to be lost before Furihata remembered something.

 _Neox, you said, my jumping ability has improved._ Furihata spoke through his mind.

 _Furihata. Yes, I've raised your ability to jump but I don't think_ Neox, didn't even get to finish because that was all Furihata need to hear.

All jaws had to just drop as Furihata jumped.

Yes, Furihata did jump high.

But he jumped smack bang against the very basket ring, the force disturbed the ball path and instead of making it in, it was wobbled out of the very ring of the basket.

Furihata came down and many weren't surprised to see the blow to the head had left Furihata unconscious and he didn't look like he was getting up any time soon.

The whistle blow twice to signal the match was over.

Seirin had won but everyone was too stunned as they all looked at the unconscious player on the floor.

The silence was broken by the sound of Aomine Daiki laughing, the fact that the team lost was lost in his laughter.

Later Aomine would be found crying once he had stopped laughing and the fact that he had lost had finally sunk in.

Neox wondered not for the first.

How was this his host?

# The following day#

Furihata was sick.

Once he woke up, Riko had beaten him to pulp, over the fact he had left the team for one month and Kagami had immediately demanded a jumping match.

Furihata was then forced to shear detail about what he had been doing for a month while keeping out the 'weirdness'. All the team know was that he was training in the mountains with a really good teacher.

"Master Neox, told you not to overdo it" Aomi-tu said, irritated having separated from the Furihata once more and was sitting on the floor naked, in front of a heavily panting and sweaty Furihata.

Furihata form was drenched in sweat, it was so hard to breath.

His parents had fainted when they he had come home looking 'manly' and wouldn't stop taking embarrassing photographs.

His mother had called the school telling them, he was sick so he couldn't come to class.

Neox was hard at work, trying to cool Furihata body down so that he could get to work on healing the damage to the body due to his idiot host using the jumping ability his body wasn't ready for yet.

"Come, my arm" Furihata said, putting his one arm up, looking far into the distancing and coughing.

"Let's become hot and sweating together"

"LIKE HELL, I WILL!"

And scene!

Finally this chapter is out. Next chapter, Aomi-tu is sent outside to get some medication, a journey that is not as simple as he hoped because it takes him all around Japan! How will the members of the Generation of Miracles react to seeing a clone of Aomine Daiki walking around? Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this.

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Aomi-tu couldn't help but tch at the foolishness of his master, master Furihata had been warned not to over do it but he did it anyway and now, both of them were stuck in bed with a high fever while he was sent out to get some medication.

And he couldn't get any old medication, he had to get certain brand or Master Furihata wouldn't take it...

To think he was part of that guy.

Tch.

At least he could finally see the world, he grow up in beyond that of an arms prospective.

Aomi-tu was dressed in a blue shirt with cuffs, over it was a sleeveless jacket and black pants, you would think Master Furihata would dress better with all the nice clothes in his wardrobe, but he insists on wearing anything cat themed.

Aomi-tu, didn't care about the looks he got from people, as walked down to the local pharmacy with the cash given to him and entered the place.

Now where did he usually pick up from?

He must have been walking around the same section for about an hour and a half before he approached the counter and asked if they had a certain brand of medication in the back, only for the counter women to say.

"Sorry, sir. Were all out"

And Aomi-tu couldn't help but think.

WHAT!

Ch 6: Aomi-tu day out.

Aomi-tu, couldn't believe this was happening, he had to go all the way to Akita of all places just for medication, he had come back home and told master Furihata that the store was all out but the idiot in his haze told him, he didn't care and that he needed that brand of medication even if he had to go all over Japan to get it.

So he being an arm was forced to obey, so here he was stepping on Akita soil, the air was cool and he began to ask some random people for directions to the nearest Pharmacy while feeling like an idiot the whole time.

Why was master Furihata been so stubborn, damn it.

"Pharmacy?" Two guys said, dressed in casual clothes, looking at the black young guy who was really dressed too nicely for this kind of weather, one of them said. "Just go down straight ahead and it should be on the left"

"Thanks" He said, as he followed the instructions, walking down, like he didn't stick out like a sore thumb, as he entered the Pharmacy.

Unfortunately for him, this place also sold sweeties and where there was sweets, Murasakibara Atsushi was never too far behind.

Unfortunately for him, he found out that he had to cross the sweet section on the way to the medication stack, he didn't even see the giant Yosien player until the familiar sound of smuggled crisps reached his ear drums and he came face to face with none other than Murasakibara Atsushi and one Tatsuya Himuro.

Drat, where did they come through.

Using the knowledge he gained from Furihata himself, he know the purple haired player used to a friend of Aomine Daiki, the very person he was modeled after.

He also know Murasakibara was not too bright.

So Aomi-tu acted like his eyes didn't their and that he was actually looking behind them before making a brave attempt to distance himself from both of them.

"Hey, wasn't that Aomine-kun?" Himuro said and all hope of Aomin-tu escaping without being seen flow out the window, in that one sentence. "What's he doing here?"

Drat, Drat, Drat, Drat.

 _Just pretend you didn't notice them, get the medication, pay for it and leave,_ he thought.

"Let's say hi" Himuro said.

 _No, I would rather you not say hi,_ he thought.

Unfortunately for him, the medication was proving difficult to find, and it was proving to be a lost cause on his part.

"Hello, Minechan" Murasakibara said, crunching on his favourite pack of crips, while he was wondered who the hell 'Minechan' was and what self respecting guy would allow people to call him that.

"Yo, Aomine-kun. What brings you to Akita?" Homura said, only to get a blank look in return.

Aomi-tu gave them both a blank look, realizing that he had nothing to be afraid of, he could play the mistaken identity card well and said. "I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for somebody else."

 _Just smile, damn it and walk away as naturally as possible,_ he told himself as he walked away from the stunned two and approached the reception for a certain brand of medication.

Only to find out they were out of stock, in fact the whole region was out of stock!

"I'm sorry, sir but were all out of stock, however they should be able to get some in Kanagawa. It's a very popular brand" the women said, and Aomi-tu wanted to throw something as he remembered how his stubborn his master was.

All around Japan indeed.

Aomi-tu know he was expected to go to Kanagawa, which was in the south of Japan for medication, it took all his strength not to curse outright and said. "Thank you, madam" with a pleasant smile.

If Aomine Daiki wasn't such a lazy ass and smiled more, women would be all over him.

The women blushed before he turned around and willed his legs to head back to the train station, even though he didn't want to, where he was expected to spend several hours on it to reach Kanagawa, he didn't see how two Yosen players where looking at him with wide eyes.

Only for Aomi-tu to get there and be told, they were all out of stock in Kanagawa as well.

" Aominecchi!" A certain blonde flung himself at him, which he quickly dodged, seeing his short life pass before his very eyes.

But the blond was up again, like nothing happened.

"Aominecchi, you came to visit me!" Kise said crying.

"Like hell I am and besides, I'm not him." Aomi-tu said.

.

.

"What?" Kise said, checking he heard correctly.

"My name is Aomi-tu not 'Aominecchi', so can you calm the hell down and let me shop in peace instead of flinging yourself at me, like a crazy lunatic?" Aomi-tu said, "Honestly how many people are going to fling themselves at me today?"

He had successful shocked Kise into silence, as the blonde was left gaping while he quickly got the hell out of there, he boarded the train to Tokyo.

"There you are Daiki-kun" Satsuki Momoi said, and Aomi-tu found himself being pulled by the ear, luckily he didn't have nerves it this would have hurt a lot. "I know you were avoiding me, when I told you I wanted you to go shopping with me. You didn't think I would find out? And I see your already ready to help me go shopping"

Oh, hell no!

He stopped her in her tracks and before she could drag him to some clothing store.

"Hm?" She said, noticing they had stopped, Daiki was looking at her funny.

"Tell me, do you enjoy dragging complete strangers to go shopping with you?" Aomi-tu said.

"What?" Momoi said.

"My name is not 'Daiki-kun', it's not 'Aominicchi' and it certainly is not 'Minechan', it's Aomi-tu and I don't appreciate being harassed everywhere I go." He said, before giving her a cool look."So I suggest you get your hands off me, before I call the cops and charge you with kidnapping."

And Momoi looked like she was just slapped, this person wasn't her Daiki despite their voices being the same.

He was looking at her, like trash.

Aomi-tu turned to leave the store on his own merit and headed back to the train station.

He ignored the green haired player, he passed, who read that today, he would see an interesting sight.

A person born without a star and with the face of a former friend and rival will cross paths with him.

Midorima was surprised to see Aomine approaching him, before he realized on closer inspection this person couldn't Aomine.

That and he walked passed him like he was another random stranger in the crowd.

Did he just encounter Aomine double?

And by the time Aomi-tu made it to Kyoto, he was looking ready to collapse, praying he wouldn't be sent out again, he didn't even care that a certain red head with creepy eyes has been staring at him for the past ten minutes as he walked through the door.

And that's when he saw it.

Miracle worker medication and there was one left!

He gave a whoop of joy, looking very much like Furihata in the process as he went to the counter and paid.

He had paid for the medication and now he could go home!

He existed the shop in an extremely good mood.

 _Now that was interesting..._ Akashi Seijuro thought, wondering if he just encountered one of the double's of the Too player, he too had heard that there were three people in the world with the same face but he had yet to see proof of it until now, he had been watching the guy for some time now and noticed the difference between the player he know and the person who was happy about finding a box of medicine.

Of course he had no intention of telling Aomine Daiki about the his look a like.

Let him find out for himself, it would be a lot more interesting that way.

#Kyoto several hours later#

Aomi-tu got in through the window slipping in through his master room, he couldn't afford to go through the front door, he didn't want people to see him.

He rolled into the room and said, "Master, I got the medication" clearly happy and proud of himself.

"Oh, your back" Furihata said, completely fine, playing on his game station with one hand.

Aomi-tu stopped in his tracks as he took in the full scene.

"Yeah, I was meaning to call you but my mom, came back with some medication from the local pharmacy. I was meaning to call you about hours ago but it completely slipped my mind." He said, stuffing his face with a slice of pizza.

"So, yeah, good job"

A beat of silence passed, as Aomi-tu took in what his master just said and it's implications.

His mind going back to what he had endured today... but instead of raging, he smiled.

A very bright smile.

Something that did not sit well for Furihata at all.

"Is that so, Master?" Aomi-tu said, as he reverted back into a blob.

However there was a loud snap that immediately came from it.

But Furihata didn't have time to wonder what the hell that was, he soon found it once his arm came back to him and reattached itself.

Neox instantly got the memories of the day.

Furihata found out his arm was bent at a weird angle and Neox thought.

3

2

1

A horrific scream ripped through his throat.

 _Mysteriously nobody came to check up on him_.

And scene!

Next chapter, Furihata goes back to school and the students and teachers are shocked to see his transformation. Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, my reader's, this is Mel. (Yes. I am still alive, despite my lack of update's. Which several of you have been Pm about, so I do listen to my readers.)

I've come to deliver some exciting news.

You might. be surprised to hear, I haven't spent my summer laying down in bed, eating friend chicken. I've actually be working, on giving you a 'Week Of Updates'.

You may be asking what that is, it simply means, for a whole week, I will be bringing you knew chapter's and One-shots which took me around four weeks to do, that I have finally finished doing.

So, on Monday the 7th of August to Friday, the 11th of the August, this is how it's going down.

Monday

Breaking the Illusion: Chapter 6

Diven To Boyhood: Chapter 10

Ghost: Dawn of Genesis: Chapter 13

Saving the World From It's Own Madness: Chapter 12

The Battle Between Good and Evil: Chapter 4

The Evolution of the Nanite Queen: Chapter 2

Tuesday

The Mogami Soccer Child: Chapter 7

Ruler: Chapter 13

The Evolution of the Nanite Queen: Chapter 3

The Oc That Was No Mary Sue: Chapter 10

The Prince of Oclela: Chapter 21

Tommy Turner: Chapter 3

Wednesday

Clone Mayham (A Skip Beat, One-shot)

Misplaced (A Skip Beat, One-shot)

My New Life As A Syndrome: Chapter 18

Seashore Seashell Party: Done Right (A Family Guy, One-Shot)

Serpentine: Chapter 16

The Undisputed King: Chapter 11

Thursday

There is Safety in Insanity: Chapter 2

Merman Kuon: Chapter 14 (The very last chapter)

The Amazing World of Background People: Chapter 2

The Body Carved by God: Chapter 5

The Sold Ackerman: Chapter 10

The True Alius Academy: Chapter 11

Friday

Entertain Me: Chapter 5

He Wasn't Supposed to Fall for Me!: Chapter 9

Meg Griffin: Born to be a sexy male?: Chapter 3

The Bling Musician: Chapter 6

Thicker Than Blood: Chapter 7

Two Parallels of the Same Coin

Love me yet?

P.s. If I can find, 'It all started with the word 'Thank you': chapter 2', then it will also be joining this fabulous list. Also, I am announcing that, I will be abandoning some of my stories, because I never had any passion for them and at this point, I'm basically kicking a dead horse because of the readers behind the story. You will find out what stories, I'm abandoning, later on in the week and I welcome anybody who wants to put the passion in them, that I never had by picking up where I left off.

From your other Mel.


	8. Chapter 8

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Hello, it's Mel and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year or if New Year hasn't come for you or has already passed for you, then still take this as a Happy New Year from your favourite author.

2017 was a year of ups and down for me and I would like to tell you all how much I appreciate you.

Who would have thought that it has been 5 years since I began my journey on ? (I still have nightmares of how bad my first fanfiction was, till this very day) Who would have thought I would attract the attention of 610 people to this very day!

Now it does occur to me, that usually on special days like this, I release a massive amount of Chapters for multiple stories so New Year's, really shouldn't be any different, but unfortunately, I'm no longer that 15 year old girl who started writing fanfiction, when she was supposed to be preparing for her GCSE's.

I'm a young adult now and with a new year ahead of me, the pressure of life is only going to get harder from now on and I will find less and less time to continue writing.

If Fanfiction Authors got paid to write, I would be releasing three chapter's every day (no joke) but unfortunately, we don't and I need to survive.

I have no choice but to get a job.

So, I would like to sadly announce that from now on, that I will be focusing on making a good Portfolio for myself, which would no doubt take a lot of time and effort on my part. (So, if anybody is willing to hire me *hint, hint* as a writer or animator, then PM me and let's talk)

But I'm not gone.

You will occasional see me correcting a chapter or two from my many fanfiction's. (Inazuma Yosh, has offered to help me correct 'The True Alius Academy.' THANK GOD! THAT STORY IS A MESS!) and I have already planned something special in the week leading up to my birthday, so don't worry.

You'll just see a lot less of me in the future while I get my life sorted out.

Those who read my stories are like a second family to me and it sadness me to find out I can no longer ignore my age or real life.

So, everybody please wait for me.

From your loving author.

Mel.


	9. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
